


Sit, Stay, Play

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Sehun shows off what a good pet he has.





	Sit, Stay, Play

**Author's Note:**

> warning, the daddy kink isn't really there much. Also Jongin is the pet so head's up.

“They’re our pets, they do what we ask,” Sehun explained, leaning back against the dark leather sofa, eyeing Chanyeol on the other side.

“And...they like being pets?” Chanyeol asked, glancing around at the small crowd.

Sehun turned to reach out for the beautiful boy with tanned skin and plush lips standing near the couch, talking to someone else. His fingers wrapped around Jongin’s wrist loosely and pulled him closer. “Baby, Chanyeol has been thinking of finding a pet as well, but he has some questions,” he explained, pressing a soft kiss to the delicate skin of his wrist. “Sit,” he quietly commanded, lips brushing his skin.

Jongin immediately draped himself over Sehun’s lap, curling into him.

“Good boy,” Sehun praised, tousling his hair. He curled his arm around the familiar body. “Can he?”

Jongin’s eyelids fluttered closed. “Anything for Master,” he said easily.

“That’s my baby.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat, gaze heavy on the both of them. “So...Jongin...you like this?” he asked, deep voice rumbling out toward them.

He turned to face Chanyeol, having approval. “I like obeying Master.”

“What exactly does ‘obeying’ him mean?” Chanyeol asked, brows furrowing in curiosity.

“Whatever Master wants, Master gets.”

Chanyeol let out a sound of consideration, though he didn’t seem sure.

Sehun pressed a kiss to Jongin’s neck, right against the ever-present collar, a silent praise. “Should we show him what a good pet you are?” he asked, running his thumb over Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin glanced toward Chanyeol before leaning into the touch against his cheek, “If you think that’s best,” he said, but his hand clenching against his thigh spoke of desire.

“Down,” he commanded.

Faintly, there was a whine on Jongin’s lips, but he obeyed and slipped off of Sehun’s lap and onto the floor.

“Good boy.” Fingers reached out to run along his collar, knowing his name was engraved inside. “Your leash?”

Immediately, Jongin reached into his jacket pocket, withdrawing a length of chain and handing it to Sehun.

He clipped the length of it into the loop of the collar, giving it a gentle tug. He could feel eyes upon them, from more than just Chanyeol, waiting to see what would happen. “Looks like we have a little show to put on,” he said softly, before he suddenly yanked on the leash.

Jongin fell forward until he was sprawled over Sehun’s lap, and he nuzzled a little against his thigh. “Master,” he whispered softly, the whine clear in his voice.

Sehun hissed as Jongin’s nose nudged his crotch, but he snapped his fingers and Jongin froze. “Always have a well-trained pet,” he glanced toward Chanyeol. “He’s not supposed to touch until I give him permission. He knows he’s going to get a punishment for that. Don’t you?” he asked as he turned back to the beautiful boy in his lap.

Although there was a pout on his lips, he let out a soft hum. “Yes, Master,” he agreed.

“Now, you may touch,” Sehun instructed, spreading his legs a little more for the other.

Jongin didn’t waste the chance to reach out, fingers deftly undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against the bulge of his underwear.

“He’s so eager…” Chanyeol said, his attention heavy on Jongin.

Sehun ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair as his pet reached to pull his pants and underwear enough so that he could wrap his fingers around his cock. He let out a soft sigh as he was exposed to those watching.

Lips pressed against the head of his cock, kissing softly before opening his mouth to suck. Sehun let out a quiet groan as Jongin’s tongue snaked out, laving over the head.

“Don’t tease,” Sehun warned, yanking a little on the leash in warning.

Jongin pulled back just enough to let out a quiet, “Yes, Master,” before leaning back in, engulfing Sehun’s length, only stopping once his nose was brushing against his pubes.

Sehun’s jaw clenched, trying to hold in his moans. His fingers tightened on the leash and Jongin began to bob along his length, tongue pressing against the thick vein on the underside of his cock as he moved his mouth along him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chanyeol reach out to palm at his crotch. But he couldn’t bother to focus on him when he felt Jongin’s cheeks hollow, stare falling down to watch the beautiful boy with his lips stretched obscenely around his cock. Their eyes met briefly, and Sehun’s cock twitched.

As Jongin began moving faster along his cock, Sehun’s head lolled back. The leash was slack, but fingers in Jongin’s hair tightened. His hips jerked as Jongin pressed his tongue into the slit of his cock, swearing softly.

“Touch yourself,” he said raspily.

Jongin continued to bob along Sehun’s length, but Sehun watched as one hand moved to make quick work of undoing his jeans and began stroking himself in time with his motions.

Sehun twisted the leash in his hand so it could pull against the other’s throat, earning a moan around his cock. Heat coiled inside him, and he thrust into the other’s mouth. Jongin gagged, the feeling of his throat tightening around him eliciting a groan. 

But Jongin didn’t protest, only kept stroking himself. Saliva and precome were dripping out of his mouth and onto his length, the slide in messy but slick and dirty. Sehun could feel a coiling in his balls, and glanced to Chanyeol, who was now freely stroking himself as he watched. “If you train them well enough...they’ll do anything.”

Sucking hard, Jongin let out soft moans around Sehun every time his cock hit the back of his throat. Sehun knew he couldn’t last much longer. “Jongin...let me come on you.”

Dutifully, Jongin pulled back, lips parted to catch his breath. It didn’t take but a few strokes before his toes curled and sparks fizzled behind his eyelids, come shooting onto Jongin’s beautiful face. Some landed to mix with the saliva and precome on his lips, the rest painting tanned cheeks with streaks of white.

Sehun’s breathing was hard, and Jongin licked his lips, tasting the release. His fingers halted, and he looked up pleadingly. “Master, please? Can I come?” he whined out.

But Sehun smirked a little, leash tightening until Jongin’s breath became harsh and shallow. “You still haven’t gotten your punishment,” he reminded him.

Jongin let out a breathy, “please,” still unable to properly catch air with the pull on the collar.

“Come here. Let Daddy spank that ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I...well...I got nothing. Enjoy. This is just dirty. And was originally meant to be longer but...I had a limit lmao so pls enjoy this mess. Not really edited because when do I?
> 
> [LJ](http://kumjongin.livejournal.com/) | [AFF](http://http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/299505) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin) | [Tumblr](http://kumjongin.tumblr.com)


End file.
